I Won't Disagree
by freakishlyenergetic
Summary: Without even realizing it, they make each other weaker in the knees. Their hearts race every time they're next to the other. People say that they have this effect on one another, who are they to disagree? CHANNY
1. First Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the songs mentioned here. **

_Note: If you like the songs here but didn't know it, don't worry I'll tell you the titles in the end of each chapter._

* * *

Walking down the dark corridors of the So Random studio could get pretty lonely sometimes. Sonny was walking down the fore mentioned corridors in the middle of the day and weirdly enough, there was nobody there. She didn't mind it at all because she was used to doing this. She would almost always leave the set just before the security guard would make his end-of-the-day rounds.

So back to Sonny walking the corridors. Whenever she got lonely, she'd just hum a happy tune to drown out the loneliness. Currently she was humming a Beatles song, When I'm Sixty-four. She laughed as she thought of some guy singing that to her in the future.

As she walked towards the corner, she heard footsteps. This never happened to her before. She also heard the person humming the Jaws theme. That really freaked her out. Sonny would always see this stuff happen to innocent girls in the movies. The serial killer would come after random people and kill them with the most unlikely thing. She looked into her bag. She was looking for something that would help her in case this freak was going to attack her. Nearing the corner, she grabbed the nearest thing her hand touched. She took it out, held it in front of her as protection and rounded the corner.

She blinked a couple of times while swinging her weapon in front of her like a mad man. The person backed away a few steps and held his hands up as if she just put a gun to his head. She rolled her eyes when she saw who her suspected serial killer was. The one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper. 'The three named jerk.' as her cast mates would lightly put it.

"Whoa. Don't kill me with the deadly hairbrush!" He mocked as he laughed at her weapon of choice. She looked down at what she grabbed in the spur of the moment. A hairbrush. Yes, she couldn't have picked a deadlier thing. She rolled her eyes at his comment. He was trying to be funny. Well, he really should stay in the drama department.

For the first time since they bumped into each other, she looked at him from head to toe. He was wearing his regular Mackenzie Falls uniform. He had a guitar strapped to his back, a Starbucks Strawberries and Cream Frapuccino, a Starbucks package that she was pretty sure was a muffin and a good old-fashioned tape recorder in between his palm and the package.

"What are you doing here? You hate it here remember?" Sonny pronounced every word in the last sentence as if he was a child. He rolled his eyes at this.

"Geez, Can't a guy just go over to his rival's studio and try to make peace between them by bringing a peace offering?" He said as he rose the frap and muffin up to her face.

Sonny was shocked. She looked at the sight before her. Chad Dylan Cooper actually giving her a peace offering. He had this look in his eyes. She couldn't pin point exactly what it was but it was something along the lines of peace and a hint of guilt. She took it out of his hands and eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing this for?" She looked at the drink. "Did you put something in this? Are you trying to ruin us again?" Sonny asked, her voice rising. Chad chuckled at her insinuations and took out two straws and offered one to her. He stuck his in the drink and sipped a healthy amount. She eyed him suspiciously as he did so. She knew he was a good actor and he could have easily acted his way out of poisoning.

He chuckled once again at her reaction. "Come on Sonny, can't you just trust me?" Chad said. She wanted to scream in his face, 'No! Not after what you did to us!' but there was something in his voice that held her back.

She slowly lifted it to her mouth and found it delightfully delicious. Chad smirked at this.

"Don't smirk! How did you even know I would like this?" She asked as she opened the bag to grab the muffin.

"I saw you buy it the other day. What are you doing?" Chad asked her incredulously as she slid down the corridor wall to sit down on the cold hard floor.

She looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin. "I wanted to enjoy this delicious muffin and frap my friend gave me, would you care to join me?" Chad smiled at the word 'friend' and slid down next to her. He took off the guitar and set it down beside him. Sonny split the muffin in half while Chad stuck his straw back in the drink. Out of nowhere, Sonny giggled.

"What? What could you possibly be laughing at?" Chad said as a smile formed on his face.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that this is our very own peace picnic!"

Chad smiled softly and turned away from her. He took a sudden interest on the wall across from him as he stared intently at it. They stayed like this for a minute or two until Sonny decided to break the silence.

"So, what's with the guitar?" Sonny asked as she popped a small piece of the muffin in her mouth.

Chad glanced down at the said guitar. "Oh nothing, I'm just practicing for the talent show coming up."

"Really? Can we hear any off the songs you're supposedly practicing?" Sonny asked excitedly, as she turned to him.

"No, we can't!" Chad countered.

"Please Chad Dylan, Please." She used her puppy dog face on him. Chad was struggling to keep himself from giving in. She was just too cute to resist. Her smile was weakening his cavalier attitude. Chad groaned and finally caved in to her request.

"YAY!" Sonny cheered as she did a small happy dance in her seat.

He started to strum a familiar tune to his ears. His voice was kind of caught in his throat but he dared himself to continue. He started to sing lightly, granting Sonny's request.

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die._

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

Sonny looked at him with such innocence in her eyes that he almost stopped playing to just stare into them, but he couldn't do that. That would be too awkward, not to mention really weird. He continued the rest of the song with Sonny looking at him the same way. As he sung the last lines of the song, he looked deeply in her eyes. Sonny's heart melted as he did so.

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

Sonny snapped out of her reverie as he sang the last note. "Wow Chad." She started, still at awe. "That was amazing."

Chad smiled at her sheepishly. "Well, I didn't just come here to give you a peace offering; I also came here for a favor…" Chad trailed off as Sonny raised one eyebrow.

"What kind of a favor and how big is it?" She was this close to getting up and leaving him sitting there. How dare he try to use her like that! It is not something she would stand for.

"It's a small one." Chad started, already fearing the worst. He knew the look on Sonny's face. It was the look of anger she got every time she would get annoyed by something and most on the time that something would be him.

"What kind of favor?" She asked in a low voice and through gritted teeth. Chad visibly winced at her tone but she didn't back down. He stood up to see her eye-to-eye.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldsingwithmeatthetalentshow." She didn't even have time to process what he said so she just said,

"WHAT?"

"I said, I was wondering if you would sing with me at the talent show."

* * *

_Thanks so so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll update as soon as I can!_

_The song that Chad sang was I'll Follow You into the Dark by Death Cab For Cutie, but Sterling Knight actually sang that and he was pretty good too!_

_Comments, Suggestions, generally Reviews are greatly appreciated!!_

_Love, freakishlyenergetic_


	2. Second Chapter

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. I know, it's still pretty sad.**

* * *

Sonny's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She couldn't believe that Chad would even ask her that. She was confused on why he would ask her of all people but she would definitely love to!

"Before I answer that, I just have one question." Chad nodded for her to continue. "Why'd you pick me to be your partner? Couldn't you have asked Portlyn or someone from your show? Why'd it have to be me?"

"Well," Chad started as he shifted in his seat to face her. "First off, Portlyn… Well, Portlyn isn't really the singing type, she can't really sing. And if she does, you would instantly have this need to permanently have ear plugs plugged in your ear." Sonny burst into laughter immediately. Chad smiled a small smile before he continued. "No, you may think that I am kidding but I am dead on serious. Besides she's already got this dance routine with her other friends. All the girls already have dance numbers, probably because all of them can't sing."

Sonny tilted her head to the side as if trying to process all this information. Chad continued. "Even if they didn't have any numbers prepared, I still would've trudged all the way here and I still would've given you my simple peace offering, even if you did try to attack me with a _very deadly _hairbrush."

Sonny rolled her eyes at Chad's joke. She sat back down, thinking if it was wise to do it, while Chad, who repeated her actions, secretly crossed his fingers while he waited for her answer.

After a few minutes, it seemed like hours to Chad, Sonny gave him her answer.

"Sure, why not." She shrugged her shoulders as Chad pulled her into a huge bear hug. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. It lasted a few seconds too short.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me." Chad gushed in a un-Chad like manner. She raised her eyebrows at him as he collected himself.

"Wait, how are you so sure that I can sing? I'm pretty sure you've never heard me sing."

"Well, I may have heard you this one time." Chad smirked as he pulled out the tape recorder he had. He pressed play and suddenly her voice echoed against the walls of the deserted corridor.

Her heart suddenly jumped as she heard her own voice.

_Cause lately you make me weaker in the knees_

_and race through my veins baby,_

_Every time you're close to me_

_Take me away to places I ain't seen_

_They say you've got a hold on me:_

_And I won't disagree_

He pressed stop and whispered softly, "You have a beautiful voice, Sonny. Why don't you let everybody see that?"

Sonny sat there shell shocked. Nobody ever told her that she had a beautiful voice, well except maybe her mother, but she never took those seriously because she always thought that that's what mothers are for. They pump the egos of their children, don't they?

"Whe—where'd you get that?"

"I told you, I heard you singing one day and I thought you were the perfect person to sing with me for the talent show." Now it was Chad's turn to give the toothy grin. He was suddenly almost plummeted to the ground when Sonny attacked him with her hug. She leaned in and whispered, "Thank you." She gave him a soft peck on the cheek and got of him before anybody saw, it's not like anybody was there.

"You know, it's getting kind of creepy that you follow me around a lot. To a third person who has no interest in this matter, it would look as if you were stalking me." She joked lightly as she fixed her hair. A few moments later, she asked him what they were going to sing.

"Well, since you _lo__ve_watching dramas, I thought you'd like to sing When the Stars Go Blue since you love to watch One Tree Hill." Sonny playfully punched him in the arm. He feigned hurt when she stuck her tongue out at him.

They ended up talking for the rest of the day. Chad played his guitar as they practiced a bit before they realized what time it was. Sonny grabbed Chad's arm as she looked at the time. It was Six o'clock. She missed a whole day of rehearsals. She suddenly panicked and started pacing around.

"Oh my god! We totally lost track of time. I missed rehearsals, I never miss rehearsals." She started pacing around, really worried. How could she have not gone to rehearsals? She looked around the corridor and kept thinking why were there no people passing by? It was kind of weird to be happening in the end of the day. Chad chuckled lightly at her antics as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. I texted Marshall a while ago to tell him that you wouldn't be able to make it to rehearsals."

Sonny's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "You have Marshall's number?"

"Well, I didn't text him myself actually. I didn't have his number and hope to god I never have to, I asked my manager to do it for me." He finished with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Okay, I guess." Sonny scratched the back of her head. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow for practice then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, I'll see you around Chad Dylan Cooper." She said as he waved at her in response. She turned on her heel and headed back to her dressing room. She thought back to the events of today when she arrived at her dressing room, only to see Tawni sitting in front of her vanity as usual.

"Where were you today?" Tawni asked looking at Sonny's reflection rather than looking at Sonny herself.

Before Sonny could even open her mouth to reply, Tawni jumped in and started to drone on and on about the sketch they were doing. Sonny just sat back and pretended to listen to her as she reminisced on the memories they made today.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_I greatly appreciate all the alerts, favorites and reviews!_

_The song that Sonny sang was__I Won't Disagree by Kate Voegele__. It's a really great song; you should go check it out._

_All my love, freakishlyenergetic_


	3. Third Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. I own practically nothing. I wish I owned an I-touch but we don't get everything that we wish for now, do we?**

**_Note: Sorry for the prolonged update. I've been putting it off for a while now so I decided to do it now. Enjoy!_**

* * *

It was the day of the talent show and Sonny was nervous as hell. Her legs were shaking so much that she was practically making a mini earthquake. She was particularly nervous over the fact that she had two numbers today. Yes, she had that duet with Chad and she was so ready to do that one. She had this other number that she had to do alone. It had to do something with expressing her feelings to a certain narcissistic jerk. You guessed right, Chad Dylan Cooper. 'The Three Named Jerk… She was practically in-love with.' As Sonny would lightly put it. And what better way to tell someone you like them, than by song?

As cheesy as it sounds, she fell for Chad while they were practicing together. The way his fingers would grace the strings of the guitar. The sound of his angelic voice as it resounded against the walls of her heart. God, love was making her all poetic and mushy, and she kind of liked it.

In her hands, she held her guitar. She scanned the room for the one person she was interested in looking for. She gasped when a pair of muscular hands covered her eyes. She smiled when she inhaled his scent. She quickly turned around and grinned so much her cheeks hurt, but she didn't care. She was going onstage tonight with the guy she would've only dreamt about if she stayed in Wisconsin.

"Hey! Aren't you just pumped with energy tonight?" Sonny said it with so much energy, it almost scared Chad. Almost. He grinned back at her. On the inside he was laughing at her energy but he just decided against it and kept calm. He didn't want her to think he was laughing at her and think that he was a jerk.

"Yeah, I am so excited to get on that stage." He said through gritted teeth. Sonny looked at him as if he was sick. Why was he acting like this? He'd been so genuinely excited about this. He was the one who asked her to sing with him, remember? What could be going on with him tonight? Whatever it was Sonny was determined to find out.

"Hey, are you okay?" She put a caring hand on his shoulder as she said this. Chad looked at her hand and back at her face.

Chad started stuttering and twitching a few beats later. "I—I—uhh… I—I'm fine. Just peachy. Everything's going to be fine!"

"Chad is there something you want to tell me?" Chad shook his head furiously. "Are you sure? 'Cause you look like you want to puke right now."

"No, I'm fine. Let's just sit down, okay?" Chad grabbed her hand and lead her to a table near the front. Sonny was taken aback when he did so but didn't say anything. As soon as they reached the table, they let go of each other and took a seat directly across each other.

Looking around, they saw that they were smack down right in the middle of the two rival shows. Sonny was near the So Random cast and Chad was by the Mackenzie Falls ensemble. Each cast pulled their respective member towards them and started their interrogation.

Questions like, What are you doing with the Three Named Jerk? What does he want from you? Are you two dating? Why are you blushing? You can't blush when we ask you these questions! Is that where you've been these past few days? Do you like him? Were thrown about in the So Random table.

Meanwhile, in the Falls table, the guys patted Chad on the back and congratulated him while the girls huffed about not having snagged Chad first. The girls pounced on him with questions like, What does she have that I don't have? Is she prettier than me? How did it happen? When did it happen? Why do you like her more than me? But Portlyn sat beside him and whispered to him, "Do you really like her?"

Chad nodded a small nod before he got up to go back to his table. He was glad a few people understood his situation. Sonny wasn't as lucky as he was.

"You guys don't understand! Chad and I are just going to sing this duet for tonight's talent show. And yes I do like him," Nico gave a snort of triumph but Sonny cut him off. "But even if I do, he doesn't like me back. He never will." Sonny finished sadly.

She got up when Zora came up to her and gave her one of the most unusual but sweetest hugs ever. "Don't worry Sonny, I got your back!" Zora winked at her before she sat back down. Grady pulled on her arm and urged her to sit back down. She did when he saw his caring eyes.

"Sonny, don't even think that a jerk like Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't like you. Everybody likes you. But haven't you seen the way he looks at you? The way that he behaves around you? He isn't the jerk that used to never talk to anyone from our show. He's changed. Obviously he changed for you." Sonny looked around the table. The looks her cast mates were giving her confirmed it. She turned her head around to discreetly look at Chad. She looked at the way he was staring back at her and the way he smiled gently. She returned one herself.

She turned back to her friends and gave a small smile. "Don't worry guys. I can handle it. If he doesn't like me back, then so what? I can always have his friendship. And I have you guys to fall back on." She stood up and sat back down across Chad.

It was sort of awkward until they were called up to the stage by the host, which was Marshall. Two people dressed in black, set up their stools and stuff. They looked at each other and shrugged. Where did those two come from? When they were all set, Chad and Sonny started strumming their new favorite tune.

_Dancing when the stars go blue_

Sonny started out soft, getting the feel of the song.

_Dancing where the evening fell_

_Dancing in my wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown_

She turned to Chad, giving him his cue although he knew it by heart.

_Dancing out on Seventh Street_

_Dancing through the underground_

_Dancing little marionette _

_Are you happy now?_

As soon as Chad hit the last note, they looked at each other and smiled. They loved this part. It's the part where they get to sing together.

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_I'll follow you, when the stars go blue._

They sang the rest of the song with the same enthusiasm as when they started. They looked out into the audience and saw their friends grinning up at both of them. They loved every minute onstage together. They soaked up all the crowd was giving them.

_When the stars go blue_

_When the stars go blue_

As they finished their oohs the crowd was on their feet, cheering for the pair. They got off the stage and gave each other a quick hug. Quick enough for the entire world to see it, but long enough to have an underlying meaning.

They sat back down at their table but turned away from each other. They talked to their respective cast mates all the way through all the acts. At long last, they turned to each other and sheepishly smiled.

"You were great out there!" Chad leaned in so Sonny could hear him over the music.

"Thanks, so were you!" Sonny replied, almost yelling at him.

Thos were the only words shared between the two for the rest of the night, well at least through five acts. Chad was suddenly called back up to the stage for another performance.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to give your comments and suggestions. And thank you for all those who reviewed the last chapters! They are greatly appreciated! I'll update again in a few days!_**

**_Lovelovelove, freakishlyenergetic_**


	4. Fourth Chapter

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of this. Maybe just the plot but nothing else really. Although, I do wish I owned Sterling Knight, even just for a day.**

**_Note: I forgot to put the title of their duet so here it is, _****_When The Stars Go Blue by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Galeotti._****_ I hope you like this next chapter. So here it is, enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Huh. I didn't know Chad had another act." Sonny thought aloud, confusion etched in her face. Again two people dressed in black appeared, setting everything up for him. Chad turned back to Sonny and gave her another shrug. After a moment or two, they both broke out into smiles and giggles.

Chad started strumming a familiar tune to Sonny's ears.

_What was that about the ballroom dancing class I asked about?_

_It's all I thought about, 'cause you were saying_

_We might get a chance to talk _

_And talk might lead to dance _

_And maybe dance might lead to dates_

_And dates to aging_

Chad was staring intently at Sonny as he sang. His eyes never left her. She was starting to get uncomfortable and was squirming under his gaze. She didn't understand it. Why would Chad be singing another song and why was looking at her that way? Yes, she knew this song, but she hadn't heard it in a while so the lyrics, well… she sort of forgot them. It wasn't until the refrain that she understood everything so perfectly.

_I hope you let your intuition_

_Precede my reputation, 'cause I have one._

Chad liked her back. How stupid could she get? Of course he did! Everything they said was true. She had to act upon it now before she lost her nerve. She stood up, along with her trusty guitar. She marched towards the guy managing the acts, who fortunately was Marshall. She briefly explained some things to him and just gave him the gist of things. He nodded slowly, comprehending what Sonny just said and let her go through with her plan.

_I am what you see; I am not what they say_

_But if I turned out to be, could you love me anyway_

_Standing anonymous, hoping your heart_

_Will just wake up and ask for me by name_

_Maybe someday you'll ask for me by name_

_Just not today_

Meanwhile, Chad, who was still onstage, took his eyes off of Sonny for the verse. He didn't like the fact that he had to sing while these huge butterflies in his stomach were fluttering. He did, however, like that he was finally letting Sonny know out in the open that he liked her. He truly and deeply cared about her in every way a guy could. As the refrain was rolling off is tongue, he put his attention back to Sonny, or at least where Sonny had been before.

He started looking around the room for her, but to no avail he didn't find her. At the end of the song he was getting depressed by the fact that the girl he liked didn't stick around to see what he has been hiding for so long.

As he strummed the guitar for the last time, he heard another guitar starting to strum. And suddenly, he heard her sweet, angelic voice over the large crowd.

'_Cause lately, you make me weaker in the knees_

_And race through my veins baby _

_Every time you're close to me_

_Take me away to places I ain't seen_

_They say you got a hold on me_

_And I won't disagree_

Sonny sang, letting all her emotions loose and putting all her heart into it. It may seem kind of cheesy, but it's true. She thinks she found the one for her. Even if she was only sixteen when it happened, she would sure remember this and tell her grandkids all about it, even if it's not Chad and hers.

She started playing a tune for another song. She was doing a quick medley, just to show him she, in return, cared about him too.

_Feel this, can you feel this?_

_My heart beating out of my chest_

Chad started playing along with her and singing too, as if they had rehearsed all of this before.

_Feel this, can you feel this?_

_Salvation from under my breath_

_Aaahh…_

Finishing off their song, they stepped towards one another. Their faces were inches away from each other. The crowd has gone wild at what they saw. Even their respective casts, were on their feet, howling and rooting for their friend.

Sonny and Chad took a bow before getting off the stage. Marshall took the floor, to announce the winners of tonight's talent show.

Sonny and Chad were holding hands as they approached their table. Chad pulled out Sonny's chair like a true gentleman before sitting down on his own chair.

They smiled a lover's smile to each other, before turning to the stage where Marshall stood being pushed into saying the results prematurely. Marshall wanted to build up the excitement, but unfortunately the audience didn't go for that. They started chanting and pounding on their tables and stomping their feet to get their way.

Marshall looked like he was ready to run out when he just gave in to the aggravated crowd.

"And so, the winners to our talent show is, well there's no surprise there. The duo of Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Both of the winners shot up from their seats and congratulated each other with a small peck. The whole room was going crazy as they accepted their award.

* * *

**_Hey, it's me again!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and NO it is not the end...yet. I still have one more chapter to put up before I am ready to let this go. _**

**_So, I used a lot of songs in this chapter. I had fun thinking of the songs that would be best for each character. The song Chad sang was You'll Ask For Me by Tyler Hilton. Great song, I'm sure you guys will love it. The song Sonny sang when she kind of interrupted Chad's solo was I Won't Disagree by Kate Voegele. And yes, I did use that song for the other chapter. The last song they sang together was Feel This by Bethany joy Galeotti feat. Enation. I hope you guys would like these songs and artists if you would give them a try. _**

**_Thank you so so much for reading! I had so much fun, I hope you guys did too!_**

**_lovelovelove, freakishlyenergetic_**


	5. Fifth and Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: Nothing that I wrote here is mine. I own nothing, but you already knew that.**

_**Note: Hey guys! This is the last chapter of I Won't Disagree. I hope you guys liked it. I know I did. Here We Go!**_

* * *

It was after the show and Chad had thrown an impromptu celebratory party. Everyone was invited. They were all having a great time together. Both the So Random and Mackenzie Falls crew. They had more things in common that they thought. Tawni and Portlyn bonded over the fact that they were both pretty and that they both loved to tell themselves that. Nico and Grady found a couple of hunnies who were in to guys with the funnies. Zora found this dude with a bat as a pet. Enough said.

Chad and Sonny smiled at the people they both loved to hate and couldn't just help but like them too much to hate them at that moment. They were terribly supportive of their blossoming relationship. They couldn't hate them for that!

They stepped out to take a stroll around the garden of Chad's mansion. Yep, Chad was born into money, no surprise there.

They were walking hand in hand when Chad stopped in front of a fountain. He sat down at the edge of it, patting the space next to him.

Sonny was hesitant at first. She knew that there was a great possibility of her falling into the fountain because of her Klutzilla tendencies. She did so, even if her mind was telling her not too. She knew that this was how it would always be. He or she would ask something from the other, the other would hesitate but do as the other wishes. So now, she knew that if she fell into the fountain, Chad would not only help her out but he would also dive right in beside her before doing so, just so she wouldn't feel like a complete idiot in front of him.

They sat there for a few moments just soaking in the presence of one another. Chad took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He gave it a light kiss and Sonny looked at him deeply in the eyes. He leaned in towards her and kissed her square on the lips.

Sonny took in the moment as it is. The water behind them was falling, the crickets were doing that annoying thing that they do but she didn't let it bother her. She was with the man of her dreams.

As the kiss ended Chad just stayed quiet. Sonny couldn't stand it any longer so she blurted out, "So does this make me your girlfriend?" She put a hand to her own mouth as if too stop the words from coming out but it was a little too late for that.

Chad looked at her with so much love in his eyes that he only replied a quick yes before leaning in to kiss her again. As they broke away, a question that's been bothering Sonny could finally be asked.

"Have you been stalking me? Because you know practically everything about me. It's kind of creepy, you know."

Chad just smiled and lead her back to the mansion—I mean house.

She's got a strong hold on him, so who was he to disagree to anything she says?

_THE END_

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**It's me again… I couldn't just leave without saying thank you to all of you guys. You have been great. Awesome even. I mean, really fantasticaliciously awesome reviewers!**_

_**Oh and guys, don't forget to check out all the songs that I used in this story. They were truly fantastic.**_

_**I hope to hear your reviews to my other stories.**_

_**Later! **_

_**freakishlyenergetic**_


End file.
